


Weren't Supposed To See

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jewelry, Light-Hearted, Post Season 2, Pre first date, Prompt Fill, Slight arrow season 3 spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, arrow fic - Freeform, cheek kisses, olicity - Freeform, olicity fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight bump in Oliver's plans for his and Felicity's first date.  But really, it actually works out fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weren't Supposed To See

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt-- Anon "one or both are excited for their date and get caught buying a present for the other!"--I loosely followed the prompt, hope you like it, Anonymous!  
> Slight Season 3 spoilers.  
> Post Season 2, pre-date, and in this Sara stuck around.   
> A little silly romantic fluffy stuff.  
> I love writing my own little worlds, thanks for reading!

"That…uh, you weren’t supposed to see that," Roy said as he quickly grabbed the small rectangular velvet box and snapped it closed.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. “Roy….”

"It’s not mine!"

"That’s even worse!" she shouted as she followed him up the stairs. He glanced back at her, his eyes imploring her to stay in the basement. "Naw-ah, I’m not done."

He rolled his eyes as they both entered the back hall of the newly required and fixed up Verdant. He nimbly stepped through the maze of inventory and piles of hastily stashed crap, smirking as Felicity had trouble keeping up in her high heels.

He got to the bar and flashed a warning look at Sara.

"Roy Harper!" Felicity yelled from the hall.

Sara raised her eyebrows and Roy mouthed, “She found the bracelet!” just before the now pissed off woman launched onto the main floor.

"Hey, cutie!" Sara called. Felicity slowed for a second but then saw Roy and ignored the other blonde.

"Roy, are you back to stealing?! Is that what that is doing here?!" She pointed to the box he was trying to stuff down his pocket. "Because I doubt it came from your family vault or anything."

"No, it came from mine," said a very, very close and very, very low voice from behind her.

She turned and found herself much too close to a nice smelling, suit clad, scruffy faced Oliver.

"Oh," she inhaled and tried to back away so her breasts weren’t pressing against him—because they were and she SWEARS he pressed closer as soon as her nipples betrayed her and hardened.

But he snaked an arm around her waist and held her still, his blue eyes crinkling with amusement. Felicity tore her gaze away and spied John leaning on the bar watching them, flashing HIS little smirk at her.

"Uh, what?" was all she could come up with when she focused back on Oliver. He chuckled, squeezed her waist once and them released her. He walked around the bar to Roy and held out his hand.

"It’s mine," he said simply as the box slapped into his palm. "Well, the Queen family’s. One of the few things that, um, well—"

Sara grinned. “That Roy and I rescued before the business and legal vultures could claim. That’s what we were doing when you took that vacation with Slade to the island.”

Roy nodded emphatically. “And Nyssa, she helped too.”

"Oh, ok." She bit her lip and glanced at Roy. "Uh, sorry…I never really thought you had turned criminal again…"

Diggle snorted. “Come on kid, we got some target practice to do before patrol.”

Sara followed the guys, claiming she had time to kill before the club’s other employees were to arrive.

Felicity and Oliver stood on opposite sides of the bar, looking everywhere but at each other.

"So why—"   
“How did—”

They both stopped and laughed.

"Why did Roy have your family jewels in the basement?" Oliver chuckled and she closed her eyes. "You know what I mean!"

He walked back around and opened the box once he was next to her. She really looked at it this time—a simple strand of white gold with dark blue and brilliant green gems scattered on it. Just tiny little chips of color embedded in the metal, but it was stunning and she found she had taken a breath but not released it.

"So pretty," she exhaled.

"Yes," murmured Oliver. She looked up and found him looking at her. She blushed and he smiled. "And to answer your question—I asked Roy to retrieve it from wherever he had hidden it."

Ok, she was gonna ask Roy and Sara more about THAT later. “Why today?”

Oliver gently removed the jewelry and reached for Felicity’s wrist.

"No. Oliver, what? No," she shook her head but his grip was insistent and she couldn’t get away. He carefully draped her arm with the gold and let go so he could use both hands to fasten it.

"Because," he said, and leaned, and damn it if she didn’t lean into his lean, and his lips tickled her ear as he whispered, "I wanted to see my date wearing something of mine…"

She shivered, tried to be mad about the caveman thing but then a vision of herself wearing just his suit jacket as she walked toward him in some dark bedroom filled her head—

"Wow," she gulped.

"Do you like it?" His eyes were concerned. "You don’t have to keep it, I mean, I want you to but if you just want to wear it for our date, that’s ok too…"

She blinked at his rush of words. Then she smiled, went onto her toes, and pressed her lips to his cheek. She let them linger for a moment before she made an exaggerated kissy sound onto his skin and stepped back.

He smiled and she smiled back. “It’s lovely, thank you. I’ll wear it for our date but you should keep it for now, just—” she hurried on as his face crumbled— “just in case you need the money or something later. You can always give it to me again.”

They both stood smiling like idiots, watching the light sparkle and flash from her wrist resting on the bar.

"So, am I just supposed to wear this at work tomorrow, or keep it in my purse…or…?"

Oliver looked away and shrugged. He looked back and his charming little smirk made her almost giggle. “Well, you weren’t supposed to see it, yet, so…”

She waved her arm and shrugged. “That’s ok, it will give all those nerds at work something to gossip about.” He raised his eyebrows. “The whole ‘used to work at the most important company in the city’ thing was running on fumes. They need new material.”

He grinned and shook his head.

"So," she fingered the fine bracelet. "Should we get back to our OTHER gig now?" She nodded toward the back hall.

"Mmm hmm," he inclined his head, but kept his eyes on hers. She chewed her lip and moved to walk passed him, but he stopped her with a light touch on her bejeweled wrist. "It looks really, really good on you, Felicity," and he pressed his lips to her cheek.

She smiled and he made a smooch sound against her cheek that made them both laugh, again.

"Come on," she playfully shoved him aside. "Arrows to sharpen, people to catch…"

He grinned and followed her swaying, sassy self into the hall and down the stairs.


End file.
